Christmas In Sunny Spain
by AlTHR33
Summary: My first one shot. What happens on Christmas morning in Spain's house? Well, there's chigi-ing, tears, and lot's of Romano/Italy sappiness, because i'm a sappy person! Anyway, brotherly love fic. For my Romano, ti amo mi amato Fratellone ! :3


****EDIT****

**Hey, readers. I just have to say a thing or two.**

**One: An Anonymous reviewer sent me a message, and I'm going to reply here in hopes that she might catch sight of this update (or if any of you know how to contact them, perhaps let them know that I'm seeking them?):**

**Dear Luciano,**

**I'm flattered that you liked the story so much, and I'm ecstatic that you've offered to help me. It makes me greatly upset that I don't know where to contact you...if you should happen to catch this, you can either get me on deviantArt if you have an account, or catch me by e-mail at darkest_luvv yahoo . com (take out the spaces) or send me your contact method again and space it as I did before (before and after periods. ex. www . althr33 . deviantart . com ) I surely hope to hear from you again, I was immensely sad that I was unable to accept the help that you extended to me, and thank you for the kind review again.**

**Second: Ah...So...i use the phrase "Ti amo" in this story...those of you who speak Italian know that the phrase is reserved for lovers. I know that now, but I also ship Ita-cest now (my Spain isn't my Spain anymore, and my Lovi ships Aoyagi-cest so I think I'm alright.), so I'm not changing it. Plus, if I changed it it wouldn't fit as it does at one point in the story.**

**Third: My grammar...oof...I'm here anyway, so I'm gonna proofread again...there are sooooo many mistakes I noticed the last time I read.**

****EDIT****

Okie dokie, let's get this show on the road! I spent Christmas without a computer, so this was written out of season, but my Romano said she wanted to see it anyway, so here it is!

This is not Ita-cest, just brotherly love. I mean, how you take it is your own business, but if I supported Ita-cest my Romano would avoid me, and I'm not quite sure what our Spain would do to me, but he's already threatened to eat me with pasta sauce before….and I didn't even do anything to provoke that… -shivers—

I've rated this "T" mostly because I'm not sure if nine year olds should be reading this…Romano has QUITE the potty mouth, but he usually gets cut off….I don't know, for safety's sake…

Basically, this story was born when my Romano and I were talking about how Christmas in our houses go. The conversation started with her stating of that she was excited, and I noted how I disliked Christmas mornings in my house, because I was the only child who would have rathered stay in bed, even when I was tiny. When I was little all I did Christmas mornings was go to my great grandma (Blessed be her name T-T) and snuggle up to her, falling back to sleep...those were the good days... anyway, she said that she was the typical child, up in an instant, running to the tree full speed, so those were the ways Feli and Lovi were depicted in this particular fic.

Next we discussed Santa, and somehow it ended up an exact event in this story. In fact, one of the lines "damn industrial grade bows" was literally right out of her mouth.

The rest of this story was pretty much due to my brother complex and fan girl preferences, so enjoy that.

Just a warning, this story really has no relevance to real history, so I don't wanna hear any "that never happened!" crap. Keep it to yourself, it's fanfiction. I'll do whatever the flip I want!

Oh, another warning, I don't keep consistency with names in the regular script, but in the dialogue what they call each other matters, so keep that in mind when Feliciano turns into Feli, then into Italy, then Ita-chan. You know...

And an apology to all Spain cosplayers out there, but especially my own! I wasn't making it out like Lovi hates you. It's really that when Spain yells at him it hurts him so much that he acts like he hates you, but it's really due to how much he loves you! Make sense?

Kaaaaaaaay, ready for this? I don't want to be arrogant, but I personally think this story is uber adorable. Anyway, it's my first Hetalia fic and my first one shot, and maybe this is what one would call "Fluff." If so, it's my first one of them too, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AXIS POWERS: HETALIA (Because if I did...no, no, let's not even try to fathom that...)

Feliciano woke to the smell of Christmas candles in the air. He smiled at the sweet scent of roasted apples and cinnamon. His eyes fluttered, but he didn't open them. He wasn't ready, and it was still early. The air was cold, and the lighting in the room from the candles, fireplace, and small Christmas tree in the corner was perfect for a relaxing siesta...why bother getting up?

"Che palle, Veneziano, get up!" Oh, that was why...

The little Italian groaned. His brother wasn't going to let him sleep was he? Well, it was worth a shot. "Mio fratello, per favore, lay down," Feli cooed, rolling over so he wasn't facing Lovino. His brother was way too excitable on Christmas morning. He enjoyed the holidays himself, don't get him wrong, and he would be excited too-in about two or three hours. He pulled the blanket over his head and curled up into a tiny little ball. He felt peaceful again...

... and then he felt his brother's head slam into the back of his own.

He cried out in pain and gripped the spot that had been hit with both of his hands. He whimpered as his ears rang and his temples pulsed.

"Get up, idiota! I can't do anything until you're down there, too!"

Feli's tears streamed down his face and soaked into his pillow. He sniffed and rubbed his head, trying hard not to wail out. He knew that if Fratello got his presents put up in the closet because he was being mean he'd be the one to pay for it, and Big Brother's room was right across the hall.

Lovino pushed and pulled his little brother, trying to get him to wake up. "Dammit, get up! You lazy bastardo!"

Feliciano was about to protest when he heard the strumming of a guitar from the hallway. Soon the melody of the guitar was joined by Spain's already fully awake singing of _Feliz Navidad_. It got louder, and soon he could tell his big brother was right next to his bed. He ended the song with a very prolonged "I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas...from the bottom...oooof myyyyyy heeeeeaaaaart~!"

"Shut up!" Romano screamed. "I already told you, your singing sucks! Come on, Veneziano!" Feli felt his brother's tiny hands trying to grip the thick comforter to pull it off of him. He wasn't expecting Spain to suddenly rip it off of him in one try. He yelped at the cold and the light that bored into his still teary eyes. Big brother Spain had turned on the bedroom light, and now the relaxing glow of fire was overpowered by the painfully bright fluorescent lights throughout the room. He squeezed his eyes shut and wiped them. Spain noted the little glittering tears that fell down Feliciano's cheeks as he tried to find a way to hide from the unwelcoming atmosphere. He set down his guitar and reached down to pick up the little Italian boy, scooping him into his arms and wiping away that last tear that lingered on his naturally flushed pink cheek. "Why were you crying, Ita-chan?"

"Ummm," Italy hummed, and Romano gave him a look of warning, though he didn't need it to know not to admit to his brother's assault. He still had a high pitched ringing piercing his ears, and he knew that worse could be done. "I-it's early and i woke up in a scary way..."

"Meaning you had a nightmare...?" Spain inquired.

"Uh, sort of..." If there was a scarier nightmare than being chigi'd to death, Feli couldn't begin to fathom what it would be.

Spain tried to question what he meant by "Sort of" but was interrupted by Lovino, who angrily prodded and urged Spain in the direction of the door, his cheeks flushed a quite unnatural red. Spain chuckled at the older Italy's obvious jealousy, and reached down to pick him up as well, but Lovi swatted at his arm.

Spain let Romano lead him out of the room, still holding Feli in his arms. He passed him in the hall, smiling at the way Lovino stared at him holding his little brother. They walked toward the main living room, where the biggest and most decadently and beautifully decorated of the many trees stood.

Feliciano squirmed in the older nation's arms, yawning widely, rubbing his eyes, and nuzzling into Spain's bed shirt collar. Spain chuckled, patting the smaller Italy's back. The action meritted a little whine from behind him that, though he regretted to admit it, was quite satisfying.

He turned around to see little Romano with his arms outstretched, his brows furrowed, and his cheeks an adorable tomato red. He reached down to scoop up the little child. Thanks to his work as a farmer holding two little miniature nations wasn't hard because of their weight, though he did have some trouble with a drowsily going limp Italy and an embarrassed Romano, who still tried to keep his distance if he could.

Feli was surprised to be gently plopped into someone unknown's lap. Spain sat down in front of the tree, and Lovino began to dig through the multiple presents, rolling the ones for Feliciano out of the way.

Feli nodded drowsily, and after a while had somehow ended up cuddling to the person he'd been placed next to, almost falling asleep in their lap. He heard a familiar chuckle come from above him, and looked up sleepily. He blinked at the sight, then smiled widely. "Nonno Roma~!"

Rome stroked Italy's hair as he settled in his lap. Italy was drifting near sleep again when he was startled at a very angry exclamation of "Vaffanculo! He's sleeping, dammit!" Italy looked over to his big brothers. Spain was holding Romano back from the presents under the tree. He had him in a tight embrace, but Spain was still having difficulty keeping the little boy from his target.

"C'mon, mi tomate! Wait for your brother, a-and watch your language!"

"He's right, fratello. Santa's still watching you, you know!" Romano froze and looked at his little brother incredulously.

"You still believe in Santa, fratello? You idiota, I had no idea it was possible to be so gul-" Romano was cut off by Spain's abrupt popping of a bright red bow over his mouth.

Italy took on a confused expression. He looked to Spain for the answer "Veh? What does he mean?"

Spain became frantic, fumbling for an explanation to keep the secret intact. "N-n-n-nothing, Ita-chan! He was just reminding you that if you don't believe in him you'll make Santa sad and he won't visit ever again!"

Italy looked saddened by the thought. It wasn't really at the thought of Santa not giving him presents, not that he didn't love presents as much as any other six year old child, but he felt bad for Santa Claus. He worked so hard every year to make sure that the children of the world looked forward to Christmas. Italy couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like to do that and still have those very kids deny his existence. His eyes watered at the very thought of it.

Suddenly Romano, who had silently been glaring at an oblivious Spain, took a good hold of the bow and ripped it off of his face.

"No, what I was sayi-" he began to correct, but stopped suddenly, clapping his hands to his mouth. "Sonova tomato sucking-dammit-fu-"

"Lovino!" Spain yelled, losing his calm, sunny demeanor for an instant. "I told you to watch your language." He signaled to Rome to take his hands off of Italy's ears, where he had instinctively placed them after the word "tomato." Italy looked at his brothers, both of whom were fuming in their own degrees.

Romano's eyes were now filled with tears, which he angrily wiped away before finishing his tangent. "Like Hell I will! That fucking hurt, you bastard." With that Romano ran off in the direction of the bedroom he shared with his brother. As Feliciano watched him he squirmed out of his grandpa's arms.

When he fell to the ground he lost his balance, this being the first time his legs had been used that entire morning. He forced himself back up and apologized to his grandpa Rome and big brother Spain, promising to be right back, and clumsily trotted away and after Lovino.

When he got to the room Romano was sitting on the big bed, holding a tomato with one hand and rubbing his reddened lip with the other. He gazed at the tomato as tears fell from his eyes and soaked into his cotton bed shirt. He continued to curse Spain and the bow. "Damn industrial grade bows..."

Feli stood by the bedside. He wanted to get up and join his brother, but he knew well enough that there was no way he was going to be able to get up on his own. He tugged on the comforter of the bed, trying to get Lovi's attention. "Fa-fratello-"

Romano jumped and poised the tomato in his hand, readying the squishy projectile to be launched at the intruder. "Get outa my-"

Italy stopped trying to scale the side of the bed and fell back, covering his head with his little hands. "Don't hurt me!"

Lovi glanced over the edge of the bed and scrutinized his brother. "Veneziano?" he asked, and Italy began to uncurl from the fetal position. "What are you doing in here?" He reached down to help his brother get into the bed.

"I wanted to make sure Fratello was okay." Lovi blushed a deep red mid-pull, and paused while Feli tried to climb the rest of the way up by himself. When that failed Lovi hoisted him up with such ease it was hard to believe that they were the same size.

"You still have to open your presents, idiota," he reminded his little brother ruefully.

Italy shook his head. "Not without Fratello."

Romano looked at his little brother in surprise, then averted his eyes and swallowed hard. "You know that tomato bastard is going to put mine up until I learn to-whatever it is he wants me to learn," Romano grumbled, tears filling his eyes once more.

He jumped when he felt Italy take his hand and give it a short squeeze, but by time he assessed the situation enough to a) smile at his brother or b) lash out at him, Feli had let go and was attempting to climb out of the bed by himself. Romano's hand shot toward his brother's, but to no avail. Italy fell to the ground, landing in a sitting position. Lovi expected his brother to start crying, but was pleased to see that he didn't. He knew that it had probably hurt, but once his brother was on a mission he was kind of single minded. A small smirk found its way to his lips as he inwardly chuckled at his little fumbling, clumsy brother. P-p-plus if that bastard Spain heard him he'd come running in here. _Yeah, that's it; I just don't want to see the tomato bastard._

He blushed while Feliciano walked over to the big dresser in the corner. Feli opened the drawer that Lovino recognized as his brother's personal stash. It held all of Feliciano's most treasured items: some art supplies, all from grandpa Rome, some little mementos from times with all of the people his brother cared for, plus himself, and a secret stash of pasta and canned sauce, in the case that he was ever unable to make it fresh. _What's he going to do, draw? That- _his thought was cut off by Italy pulling out a medium sized box, wrapped in colorful paper. Romano blinked in confusion as his brother disappeared by the side of the bed again. He began to crawl over to help him up, but stopped and ducked when he saw the colorful package tossed up and onto the bed. The cube shaped object rolled awkwardly over and landed next to Romano. The little blushing boy stared at it for a moment, then looked down at his brother angrily. "What was that? You could have hit me with it, stupid!"

Italy climbed up partially but began to slide back down. "Fratello-" he squeaked. "H-help!"

Romano reached down and grabbed his brother's outstretched hand and pulled him up again. When Feliciano was settled on the bed, catching his breath, Romano swiftly crawled away from him. His eyes filled with tears. _It's probably a present for grandpa or the tomato bastard,_ he assumed._ I don't know why he thinks he needs to show it to me. Probably to brag about it, that little sonova-_

Italy tugged at the hem of his brother's shirt. "I-I'm sorry, fratello. Don't be mad..."

Lovi smacked Feli's hand, causing him to pull it away and recoil. "J-just go give the damn thing to-whoever it's for. I don't have to see it."

"B-b-but fratello, I-"

Lovino turned around, ready to smack his brother if necessary. The tears in his eyes were welling up, and he'd be damned if he let that little idiot see him cry. "I said just-!" but he caught his breath when he saw his brother, holding the package out to him. The box shook slightly in his brother's trembling hands, and tears were rolling down the younger boys barely flushed cheeks. Lovino's heart dropped as he reached out to his terrified brother. He didn't mean to cause this. "What is it, you idiot?" he asked, gently taking the package and spotting the tag. It wasn't the conventional tag, reading "To" and "From". It was just a simple little sticker, with his brother's girly handwriting on it: "Ti amo, mio fratello." Romano swallowed, trying to force the intimidation back into his voice. "Veneziano?"

Italy wiped the tears in his eyes with his sleeve. "I-I just...I saw this and it reminded me of Fratello..."

Lovino tentatively pulled a piece of tape loose, careful that if his brother suddenly exclaimed that by "fratello" he meant Spain or, dare he say it, France (because that wine loving bastard would be coming over any time now) he could stop and the damage could be easily fixed. He looked at Feliciano, waiting for the okay to proceed. Italy just looked back, confused. The younger boy's shoulders dropped in dismay. "If fratello doesn't want a present from me I can-"

Lovino took that as the okay he wanted, and pulled the rest of the paper off of the box, though not as savagely as he might do to his other presents. When Feliciano still didn't stop him, he opened the box and stared, dumbfounded by what stared at him from inside the box.

He pulled out the tomato plushy toy, staring at it with no expression.

Italy began to nervously fidget, and Romano could hear the tears coming back to his voice. "I-I-I...I'm sorry! I-I knew it was kind of s-s-stupid, b-but I thought of when fratello opens the fridge in w-winter, a-a-a-and all of the tomatoes are either g-gone or rotten, and I knew that this one wouldn't rot s-so..."

Romano's entire frame began to shake as he laughed into his hand. He took in a deep breath, and laughed out loud, clutching his stomach. "Y-you really are stupid! What is this? Where the Hell did you even find this?"

Feliciano looked down. "We-well, I had just enough money saved up to buy it. I saw it when Big Brother took me shopping with him... I-if you don't like it I can take it back..."

"N-no!" Romano cried out, wiping away the tears from his fit of laughing. "I like it, fratello. Grazie..." He took a final laugh at the adorable, smiling tomato, pulling it into his chest and stroking it fondly. He wasn't gonna lie, it was a pretty stupid idea, but it was also...kinda cute. He flinched at the admittance, and almost denied it, but he didn't have the chance. His brother beamed at his acceptance of the gift, and nearly tackled him off of the bed in an embrace.

"Buon natale," Feliciano chimed in that girly bell-tone of his, nuzzling his brother's cheek affectionately.

Romano blushed, pushing his brother as far from himself as his arms would allow. He looked away, hoping to hide his embarrassment. "Yeah yeah, buon natale. Whatever."

Feliciano, noticing his brother's attempt at ignorance, saw the occasion as a perfect chance to do something Lovi would never allow. He pinpointed a spot on the target's red cheek and leaned in, gently pecking his brother with a tentative kiss. "Ti amo, mi amato fratello," he sang quietly, then prepared to dodge whatever Romano would throw at him as soon as he regained composure. To his surprise, his brother simply turned a deeper shade of red and wiped the spot where they had made contact.

After watching this display of mild disgust Italy began to feel guilty about what he had done. His fratello didn't seem to return the sentiment at all, and he had forced it upon him when he wasn't expecting it. He played with the hem of his own shirt, looking away from his blushing brother and staring at his fumbling hands. "M-mi dis-" he began to apologize nervously.

"Ti...amo..." Romano mumbled, nearly unintelligibly. Italy looked up quickly, not believing what he thought his brother had said.

"Veh~. What did you say?"

"I-I said I know!"

After he had calmed himself and was back to his ordinarily sunny self, Spain decided to follow Ita-chan's example and go after Lovi. After all, he was used to the little Italian's outbursts, and Romano hadn't really done any harm to Ita (that Spain knew of anyway.). He had simply overreacted because he was shocked that Romano had figured out the truth behind Santa at such a young age, and that he had almost killed the joy for his brother as well. He probably meant well by it, too. Lovi was the type that would rather the truth at any cost.

Spain actually smiled at it. His little tomato was just trying to help his brother, that must have been it! That potty mouth of his was just part of the equation...

Brushing the thought away, he stood up and patted his pajamas clean of anything that stuck to him from the ground. He gave a quick look to the Roman giant sitting on his couch. "Mi amigo, you sit tight, okay? I'm gonna go check up on them." The Spaniard didn't wait for a reply. He knew that Rome wasn't a very talkative person to anyone other than women and admirers of his. He padded down the hall in some kind of trot that was somewhere between a speed walk and a leisurely gait. As he neared the Italies' room, he heard the two brothers talking to each other. He wasn't sure if he could detect pain in either of their voices, but Lovi seemed (not surprisingly) flustered.

"Are you sure that's what you said?" he heard Ita-chan inquire, seemingly happy, as he neared the room. He peaked in, trying not to be seen. Italy was crawling nearer to Lovi, and Lovi was wearing the bright tomato colored blush that seemed only possible for him.

"O-of course I am, idiota, what else would I have said?" Lovi nearly yelled.

Feli settled down and didn't try to force the answer out of his brother anymore. Perhaps he had just heard him wrong...

Spain noted the obvious change in Ita-chan's attitude as he looked down and mumbled a defeated "I don't know..."

Lovino sensed it too, and after all the things he'd done or said to his brother in the short time that he'd been awake, he instantly felt guilt wash over him. "L-look, Feliciano, I-"

"Heeeeeey, Ita-chan, what's wrong?" Spain sang, cheerfully bursting through the door. Romano's face got darker still with anger at the nosy tomato bastard. He couldn't just leave them alone?

As Spain skipped into the room and over to the bed Lovi clenched his teeth, inwardly snarling at the stupid Spaniard. _Obviously not._

"O-oh, nothing Big Brother!" Italy stood on the bed and wobbled over to the edge, turning around to look at Romano. "Come on, fra- Fratello?"

Lovi was sitting with his back to the other two, and his tiny frame trembled slightly. Italy waited, worriedly.

Spain reached out to touch Romano's shoulder, talking in the most comforting voice he could muster. "Are you crying, Romano?" When he didn't get an answer, other than the oldest Italian's shoulders tensing even tighter, Spain sighed. "Look, mi tomate, I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's not gonna happen again, so-"

"Don't touch me." Romano's voice was only borderline agitated. He continued to tremble, but sat up straight.

Spain still went to place his hand on Romano's shoulder, but the second it got close the little Italian whipped around. His expression held no sign of crying, but every sign of rigid fury and hatred. "I said don't touch me!"

Spain, frightened by the fierceness of Lovi's voice and stance, began to look for anything to focus on that wasn't Romano. He laid eyes on the tomato plushie, laying face up at Romano's side. He forgot about the Italian for an instant and grabbed the plushie toy. "Que? What's this?" He poked the toy's pudgy face. "Haha, it's cute~. Where did this come fro-"

"Don't touch that either!" Romano snatched the toy from his guardian, angrily holding it close to his chest and burying his chin into it. "It's mine, okay?"

Spain stood confused, while Feliciano teared up. His fratello really liked his present that much? He beamed, giggling, only confusing Spain further.

Romano suddenly groaned, the blush on his cheeks never fading. "J-just leave us alone for a little while, okay tomato ba-" he inwardly cringed. If he was nicer maybe Spain would comply with his wishes faster. "Alright _Spain_?"

Antonio watched as Romano chewed on his bottom lip. If he wanted to talk to his little brother, with no intention of hurting him of course, who was Spain to interrupt? He chuckled and nodded. "Alright, amigo, i'm going to go make breakfast then. Any requests?"

Italy tugged on Spain's sleeve hopefully. "Pasta?"

Spain shook his head. "Come on, Ita-chan, think of what your brother wants-"

"N-no, I'm okay with pasta," Romano interjected. "With tomato sauce." Italy beamed, and Romano relaxed a bit. That was the reaction he wanted to see. Pasta in the morning wasn't really his ideal breakfast, but if it would make his fratello happy...

Antonio seemed to sense his true intentions as well, and smiled. "Then spaghetti la tomato it is. I'll go put that on."

As the Spaniard left the room, Lovino felt the blush he hadn't realized had slightly subsided flare to maximum heat again. What did he want to say? Sorry, fratello, I didn't get you anything because I had no money? No, he wasn't gonna lie. Even if he'd had money he wouldn't have-

"So you really like that stupid present, fratello?" When he heard his brother call it stupid himself, he suddenly wanted to deny the idiocy of the gift.

"I-it wasn't stupid. I'd say you hit it right on the money, Feliciano." He had to force the endearing name out of his mouth. Not because he didn't want to use it, but because he wasn't sure if he was allowed to.

"Y-you called me by my first na-"

"The point is I like the present!" He gnawed his lower lip, not sure how to approach the subject. "But I don't wanna hear a thing about me not having a return gi-"

"Fratello, calm down!" Italy stopped his brother, and sat down near him. He didn't want to get too close for his brother's comfort, but he wanted to sit near him. "I didn't expect a return present."

Romano felt hurt at that. Sure he didn't have one, but was it really so obvious that he wouldn't? "Well, instead you can have..." He looked to his bedside table, and picked up his little pocket knife. He often used it when eating tomatoes, to cut out the stem or whatever, but he wasn't about to give a knife to his klutzy brother. He snatched up the little tomato shaped pendant that had lain next to it. "Here, you'll probably use it more than I will anyway..."

A simple item, maybe, but Italy knew how much Romano loved it. He had found it one day in a store, and had saved up the little nothings of change he was able to scrape up until he could afford it. He refused to wear it, on account of it being a necklace which, according to Romano, boys did not wear and keep their pride intact at the same time, but Italy knew that he often held it as a good luck charm. He pushed it away, gently so as not to hurt Romano's feelings. "I can't accept that, Fratello. You love that charm-"

"Just take it!" Romano snapped. He tried to hide his face in his hair, looking away. "Maybe when...you wear it it'll...help you think...of me..." The words were barely audible.

Feliciano gingerly plucked the pendant from his brother's hand, not wanting him to get upset anymore. He giggled as he put it around his neck. "Silly fratello..." He stroked the little tomato shaped object, caressing it thoughtfully. "I don't need...a necklace to think of you..."

Romano suddenly looked up, realizing that, though only a mild shade of pink, his brother too was slightly flushed. He sighed. "Feliciano."

Feli perked, and suddenly hugged his brother.

Realizing what he was doing, he began to pull away, ready to leave his fratello alone if that was what he wanted. Instead of being pushed away, however, Feli realized his brother was lightly hugging him back.

Feliciano sighed contentedly, squeezing his brother tightly. "Ti amo, mio fratello. Grazie..."

Romano swallowed hard and mumbled out a simple "Yeah yeah, whatever."

~.~.~

If you "D'aaaawwed" or squealed once during this fic then I've fulfilled my purpose. Thanks for reading to the end!

About the title, I couldn't think of a good one. My mind said "Buon Natale, Mio Fratello" and when I looked at that I thought of the title of my other story "Bon Anniversaire, Mon Amore" and I looked at them, and I pondered, and finally I came to the conclusion: THEY'RE THE SAME DAMN THING! I couldn't believe my own stupidity, I mean really? Anyway, this title was made by me and my Romano, mostly her, and one particularly awkward day where our Spain, made scary by pain meds, delusionally said "Become one with Sunny Spain." (which was followed by a particularly frightening claim of Italy's vital regions X3) Well, when I quoted her on that said Romano shrugged and said "A Sunny Christmas in Spain" or something like that. Yeah, this is what was created. How do you all like the title?

Um, here's something that you probably noticed: I do not try to write in an accent. I'm not gonna change letters (Say...g to k when Spain is talking, or w to v when Germany is talking) if you wanna read in the accent you're free to, but I personally dislike when authors do that...it makes it difficult for me to understand, and it looks like baby talk... Am I weird for that?

Soo...Oh my gosh, people, you should, like, totally review and stuff! (Yeah, I actually really hate Poland so that was...) anyway, reviews are awesome, Prussia awesome... yess, be awesome.

Yeah, bout of awkwardness...fin...

Anyway, I would so love some constructive criticism from those who have it, and I'll read whatever length of review you leave! Basically what I'm saying is REVIEWS ARE LOVED, AND I ADORE REVIEWERS! Honestly, I usually try to review every fic I read, it's a good way to be... people will love you for it, and you meet new people... either way, even to those who don't review thanks for reading. Hope to hear from you all again in some other fic that I write. Sooooo~~!

Hasta la Pasta~~~! Hugs to both my Romano and Spain, but especially mio fratello! This one was for you. Happy?


End file.
